Keyword based search engines are in widespread use today for information retrieval, such as Web-based information retrieval. Users typically enter queries through a search interface, for instance, a search query input region associated with a search engine home page or a search toolbar. One problem with keyword-based search engines and searching on the Web is that it is common for irrelevant results to be returned to the user. One reason for this is that most search engines utilize an approach to search where the user submits one or more query terms and the search engine returns ranked results based on the submitted query terms alone. Query input more reflective of actual user intent generates more relevant search results. However, users are often unsure how best to express their intent and/or don't realize that the query terms they are inputting may have multiple alternate meanings.